The overall aims of the project are biochemical-pharmacological studies on agents which influence the use of carbohydrate and lipid substrates by intact animals as well as various tissues (e.g., liver, heart, kidney, cellular and subcellular fractions) under physiological and pathological conditions. The areas of study will include the following: 1. Studies on the mechanism of interaction between carbohydrate and lipid utilization. 2. Studies on compounds which enhance carbohydrate and decrease lipid utilization. 3. Studies on compounds which enhance lipid and decrease carbohydrate utilization. My background as an organic chemist and my training in the area of biological chemistry and biochemical pharmacology have directed my work toward the elucidation of mechanisms of action of low molecular weight pharmacological agents on the macro-structure of enzymes, enzyme complexes and receptors. In our studies we have and will continue to trace the interrelations of the carbohydrate and lipid pathways as influenced by various potential drugs. Experiments in vivo, with perfused organs, tissue slices, homogenates, cellular and subcellular fractions are serving as guides to the actual molecular scene.